Mashiro's SuperSecret Mask Duration Training!
by Calico Yorki
Summary: This is my first published lemon, so I don't know how well it'll be received. Please tell me how to improve, even if you hate it. / Mashiro tutors Hiyori with some, shall we say, unorthodox training methods.


With a grunt, Hiyori stomped down from the last step.

She hadn't believed Mashiro's yammering at first, yet here she was - A secret basement in the warehouse next door to the Visoreds' usual hideout, protected by a seal that looked entirely different from what Hachi used.

Scintillating ripples of lime-green energy had shimmered across the huge doors as Hiyori laid her hands upon them, and with a feeling akin to being submerged in a bubble bath of perfect warmth, they had yielded to her touch like a thin steam vapor. Shaking off the dizzying sensation, Hiyori had immediately headed for the immense hole in the floor corresponding to the usual hideout.

Now, Hiyori found herself all alone in a drastically different space - A light grass covered the rolling hills, from which a light armoa wafted. Off in the distance, Hiyori could see sandy shoals along a small lake as pure as crystal. Taking a few steps forward, Hiyori shouted, "Alright, Mashiro, you've impressed me with your little secret hideout! What do you want to play? Tag? Kickball? I've got shit to do, you know!" Whenever Mashiro brought up 'training' before, it predominately resulted in the other Visored playing some stupid children's game with her until she got bored and ran off.

However, as Hiyori felt the unmistakeable surge of power from a Hollowification nearby and saw the grass flatten slightly away from behind her, she immediately summoned her mask and spun - Zanpakuto drawn and at the ready. Yet as a blinding green light appeared near a faint silhouette up above, Hiyori's eyes widened behind the half-formed mask.

"God_dammit_." With that short curse, Mashiro's Cero impacted the flat side of Hiyori's zanpakuto and didn't even explode. Its sheer power shunted her back through the air - The explosive impact with the ground sent Hiyori ass-over-tea kettle to land face-down. Mask shattered, she spat out a tuft of grass and sent a glowering stare up at Mashiro. In response, Mashiro simply caused her mask to fade and offered a hand.

Slapping the friendly gesture away, Hiyori leapt to her feet and yowled, "_What the HELL was THAT?_ Couldn'tcha have given me some prior warning before comin' at me like that?" As Hiyori hissed and spat in animalistic frustration, Mashiro simply stared. "I thought you were gonna goof off like usual, not actually train! And how is a _Cero from the behind_ supposed to be _training?_ How ya gonna 'train' with me if ya off me first?" By this time, Mashiro had taken a step forward, head tilted to the side. "And what's with that dumb look? Yeah, you dope! You coulda _killed_ me! God, how did you _ever_ become a Lieutenant? You're a frickin' loon! No wonder Kensei always - Hey hey hey hey _hey hey hey hey HEY!_"

Abruptly, Mashiro's _shunpo_ had brought her face inches from Hiyori's. Without her greater awareness, Hiyori's face was tinted pink by the faintest of blushes. Mashiro's lips suddenly became much more apparent in how full and perfectly-shaped they were. Her brown-gray eyes were gentle, but almost luminous with that childlike energy. Just as Hiyori's heart seemed to be beating so loud that Mashiro couldn't possibly _not_ hear it, Mashiro smiled brightly and tipped Hiyori's head back - Pulling the smaller girl's upper lip away.

Once Hiyori was released, she got ready to swing her zanpakuto defensively. However, Mashiro had already spun herself away from her, wiggling excitedly like she had just seen the most exciting, most fascinating thing ever. "Hiyori-chan, that little fang of yours is so _cuuute!_ It's like your charm point! You know, your charm point? You look like an anime heroine! A bona-fide true-blue spunky-feisty heroine! _It's so coooool!_" Mashiro continued to squirm like the exhilaration inside was about to blow her body up into a million pieces.

In the meantime, Hiyori tried to keep her eyes anywhere but Mashiro. That feeling she'd gotten had been _weird._ And not the usual 'Mashiro-Weird' - At least, not _only_ like that. It felt like the weird sense she got on the rare occasion Hirako slipped up and let a little compliment pass by without using an insult to cover it up.

Then, Hiyori made the mistake of looking back to Mashiro. Mashiro, who was still wriggling about in jubilance. Mashiro, wearing that bizarre white-and-orange jumpsuit she had gotten from God-knows-where.

And it happened to catch Hiyori's eye how_ snugly_ that jumpsuit conformed to Mashiro's backside as the greenhaired girl squirmed gleefully.

Face lit up beet-red, Hiyori escaped with s_hunpo_ and a mutter about needing to go somewhere nearby to relieve herself.

_That seal had better not have been one-way._

After trying and failing to get through any of the doors in the warehouse, Hiyori angrily stormed back down to the training area to give a piece of her mind to Mashiro. Again. Yet when she got down there, Mashiro distracted her. _Again._

She found the greenhaired girl bent half-forward and away from her, hand shielding her eyes as she gazed out at the lake. Despite exercising all of her willpower, Hiyori found her eyes almost magnetically drawn to stare at Mashiro's ass. Prior to their exile because of the Bastard and the Little Bastard, Hiyori had never seen this trait of Mashiro's - Likely because she rarely visited the Ninth Division and _never_ bathed at public onsen.

Even after Mashiro began wearing her ridiculous outfit, Hiyori had never taken note of Mashiro's backside until after their close proximity a few minutes ago. The white, rubbery material swaddled Mashiro's hips and hugged her rump as tightly as at all possible. Hiyori couldn't imagine _anything_ that Mashiro's skintight bodysuit wasn't openly telegraphing about the contours of her plump, yet toned ass.

Once Mashiro turned around with a curious hum, Hiyori jumped back, flustered. "Ah, um," she babbled. "Wh, wh, where did you get this kind of training ground? And, uh, why don't the others know about this?" Taking a series of shallow breaths, Hiyori desperately tried to restore some calm to herself. She _wasn't_ into girls, and most certainly not into ditzy, immature, stupid girls like Mashiro!

With another hum, this time of thought, Mashiro contemplated what Hiyori had just asked. "Weeell, I asked Yoruichi-san if she could arrange a place for me to train, so she got Captain Mustache to build me this place! I thought up all the stuff myself! He even put a special seal that only I can choose who goes in or out and when!" By the end of this explanation, Hiyori's eyebrow was furiously twitching.

Abruptly, Mashiro gave her an odd look. Flinching at how the girl's eyes fixed on her face, Hiyori realized she was blushing _again._ Mashiro said brightly, "I wanted to help you train on maintaining your Hollow mask, since you mentioned having trouble with it!" When was _this?_ More importantly, since when did Mashiro remember _any other_ person's complaints more than fifteen minutes after they had been brought up?

For many moments afterwards, the two Visored girls stared at each other. Giving a shakey sigh, Hiyori finally said quietly, "Fine. If you can teach me to keep my mask on longer, and be a stronger fighter, then let's get to it." She was just about to conjure up her mask, before Mashiro abruptly closed the distance between the two. Hands clasped over Hiyori's wrists, the greenhaired girl kept her in place as she lowered her lips.

"_MMMMMPHHH?_" Struggling and thrashing furiously, Hiyori tried her hardest to break free of Mashiro's iron-strong grip; at first. In a matter of seconds, Hiyori felt her knees weakening and her body going limp. She positively melted into the kiss, devoid of warning and ablaze with passion. When Mashiro's tongue pressed onto Hiyori's lips, no time was wasted in allowing her entrace.

With a _smack!_, Mashiro brought Hiyori's hand down onto one of her buttocks. Pulling away from Hiyori, leaving a gossamer line of saliva, Mashiro chirped, "Cool how the suit feels just like skin right there, huuuh?" She giggled cutely as Hiyori's fingers instinctively clenched with just a slight amount of force. Still in total control, Mashiro released Hiyori's other wrist and slipped that freed hand right up the smaller girl's shirt. Hiyori growled quietly with pleasure as her petite breast was tenderly massaged.

A low wail escaped Hiyori as Mashiro abruptly pulled away. She reached out desperately, vision hazed over from sudden ecstacy. She barely registered a couple of dull _thud!_'s in Mashiro's general direction, followed by two more; slightly louder. Yet her ears acutely caught the distinct sound of clasps being undone, in rapid succession. Gaze sliding back into focus, Hiyori's eyes flew wide open and her face burned crimson at the sight of Mashiro's bodysuit falling down to crumple around her ankles.

Gibbering incoherently, Hiyori dropped onto her back as Mashiro gently took her to the ground. In a haze of fabric sliding over flesh, Hiyori found herself bare to Mashiro's kind, loving gaze. While she had always feared what a guy would say in reaction to seeing her nude body, the way Mashiro looked at her simply elevated her heart on an updraft of joy. No judgment. No persecution. It was the gaze only given by someone who sees beauty. Bodies alight with passion like burning torches, neither could escape the shivers of pleasure as the other's breath misted over the surface of their skin.

The lovemaking that followed defied written word. A torpid, instinctual melding of the two girls' bodies, spirits and souls; the unpredicted consummation of the ties resulting from being bereft from their home together. Flesh caressing flesh, kisses feathering most sacred portions of anatomy, repeated declarations of love and happiness. After what felt like days of the act - When in actuality, Hiyori had reached a tremulous climax less than half-an-hour later - The two lay in an exhausted, joyful embrace.

Eventually, Mashiro pulled away and rolled onto her back, laying beside Hiyori. Once she had regained orientation of her body, Hiyori went rifling through her clothes with no seeming aim. Soon, however, she came back to Mashiro and laid a hand on the greenhaired girl's face. However, Mashiro instantly detected something was wrong at the separate movement and shadow above her.

Her eyes flew open just as the sole of Hiyori's sandal cruelly impacted her face.

"Ow...Owww...Owwwww..." Mashiro curled up in a ball, clutching at her face and rolling back and forth. In the meantime, Hiyori snarled animalistically and continued to waylay the taller girl with her sandal. It was several minutes before Hiyori was even able to manage a coherent sentence; still walloping on her lover of twenty-odd minutes.

A piercing shriek erupted outward. "_DON'T! YOU! __**EVER!**__ DO! THAT!__** AGAAAIIIN!**_" After several minutes, she dropped her sandal and fell back - Clutching her knees to her chest as she sat on the grass. Shivering with remnants of joy, with spastic anger, with some faint hints of betrayal, she warbled lowly, "Wh...Wh...You said...You'd train me...Then...Then...!"

Without warning, she felt her spine itch with anticipation once again. "What the _fuck_, Mashiro?" She slid on her bare ass across the ground away from the nude Mashiro, whose mask was donned. "How can you even _stand_ after all of that? Listen to me!" Seeing that she was getting no response, Hiyori angrily summoned up her mask and got ready to fight.

Before Hiyori knew it, she found that the buck-naked combat with Mashiro had yet to end - In some strange way, that surprised her. Then, she realized why. Hiyori mused in mid-kick, _How long has my mask been on?_ If this had actually worked, she was going to be _seriously_ pissed. Not long after, Mashiro jumped back and lowered herself to the ground - Mask slowly fading. Hiyori dismissed her own mask and descended as well.

Glaring at Mashiro expectantly and covering herself in embarrassment, Hiyori waited. Immediately, Mashiro said brightly, "I found out that my Inner Hollow reacted to close contact with other Hollow, and that whenever something got me really _really_ excited, like 'Omigosh I can't believe this is happening'-excited, she'd start pushing at me to use her.

"Usually, they only do that when your life's in danger, I guess," she said thoughtfully. "But one time, I was gropin' myself away from the others, and once I went back to train, my Inner Hollow started to form the mask by itself! So, since you said you had trouble, and you look really cute, I thought I'd try this!" She giggled. "And it worked!"

Hiyori just stared flatly. For a few long moments, no words were shared between the two. However, eventually, Hiyori shouted, "How the _hell_ does that even _begin_ to make sense?" Growling, she stomped on the ground angrily for a few moments.

Once she was done, Mashiro drew closer. "You wanna continue training like this? I know a lot of stuff to try!" Her eyes softened oddly. "And...You're really, really good at it."

With another blank stare, Hiyori slowly uncovered herself. To her surprise, it wasn't just Mashiro saying that.

There was no mistaking how Mashiro's eyes roved up and down Hiyori's body, and how her face pinkened ever-so-slightly.

Cautiously drawing closer, Hiyori stared up at the taller girl with a deep scowl.

Without warning, she grinned wide and pulled Mashiro into a kiss.

Upon release - "I wouldn't mind screwin' ya for a while."

Mashiro giggled at the smack on her backside.


End file.
